1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of outputting color images and monochrome images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with the use of image forming apparatuses installed in general companies and offices, unlimited permission of color outputs of copies and prints is often undesirable, considering supplies that are more expensive than monochrome outputs. In such a situation, limiting color outputs is desired.
As a prior art related to output limitation to an image forming apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-250970 discloses a technique in which an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) receiving electronic data for entering a print job performs, based on an authorizer ID information included in the electronic data, a process asking the authorizer PC (Personal Computer) to authorize output of the electronic data, performs printing on condition that printing is authorized by the authorizer PC, and sends a notice that the output has been authorized, to the PC that entered the print job.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-088425 discloses a technique in which an operator of a copying machine is asked to input his/her own code or unique information corresponding to the code through input means, and when the code matches a stored unique code, copy-prohibition of the copying machine is cancelled.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-250970, however, whether the output is authorized or not is solely determined by the will of the authorizer, and in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-088425, the scope of permitting operation is determined without exception for a specific user. Therefore, it is difficult by these techniques to realize appropriate control in accordance with the status of image forming apparatus such as the status of use of supplies or in accordance with the nature of the image to be output.
Further, it may be the case that an administrator of an image forming apparatus wishes use of the image forming apparatus with the amount of supplies consumed under control, determining how much amount of supplies is to be consumed in how long a period.